1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hoists. More specifically the present invention is drawn to a hoist assembly for lifting and storing the cap structure of a pick-up truck.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many commercial devices available for lifting and storing a hard top of a convertible automobile. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,177 (Fritz), 5,263,687 (Garbiso), and 5,897,104 (Garbiso). Since an automobile hardtop is generally smaller and less cumbersome to maneuver than the cap of a pick-up truck, the above devices only require a single lifting position for the lifting strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,799 (Lumbleau) shows apparatus for selectively raising and lowering a cover for a vehicle. The apparatus of the instant patent is not sturdy enough to support the weight of a pick-up cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,704 (Calnan) shows a surveillance camper module that is transferable from one truck bed to another.
There is no detailed disclosure relating to the module lifting apparatus.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose apparatus for lifting a pick-up truck cap as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention is drawn to a hoist system for installing, removing and securely storing a cap from a pick-up truck or the like. The cap will be stored in a suspended position from the ceiling of a garage or similar structure.
The invention includes a hand winch, two pulleys, a lifting beam, and a lifting cable. At least two lifting straps are arranged for removable attachment at two positions on the lifting beam. Two storage cables are provided to further support the cap from the garage ceiling. As will be explained below, chain links are utilized for adjusting the lifting straps and storage cables to accommodate different cap sizes.
As contemplated, the present system will allow one person, without assistance, to hoist, store, and re-install a pick-up truck cap.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a system for removing a pick-up truck cap.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system for storing a pick-up truck cap.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for installing, removing and storing a pick-up truck cap, which system may be operated by one person.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a system for removing and storing a pick-up truck cap, which system can be adjusted to accommodate different cap sizes.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.